Abused
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin returns to Port Charles with an abusive husband after her who will she turn to? Will Mac believe her? Who will stand up for her? Will Robin survive losing a loved one? Who will help her put her life back together? Please Read and Review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story and I will try to update it.
1. Chapter 1

ABUSED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writers did not put Robin and Jason back together

Story takes place in 2002/2003

Please forgive errors of spelling and grammar

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was going home to Port Charles. She was running from an abusive husband. He had almost killed her this last time and she had enough. She was going where she would be safe. She was going to see Brenda now that she knew she was alive. Colin Brenner was an abusive son of a bitch and she wasn't going back to him. Not Ever.

The plane began to land and soon she was on the ground. She was going to call Brenda when she got off the plane. She didn't know how she would take the news.

And Mac would he support her or believe Colin like they always pretended to at the hospital. He was a cop after all, one of Paris's finest, a decorated officer. Who would believe that he beat his wife, especially when he told people she was just clumsy?

The hell of it was that some of them actually believed him, how stupid could people get. They knew what was going on, they just chose to ignore it. She finally had enough and escaped. She left for work like she always did, but instead of going to work she had changed her clothes and put on a disguise and had paid for a ticket to New York and then another plane to Port Charles. She was going home, she hoped Brenda would be her salvation. She was tired of being physically, emotionally, verbally and sexually abused. She was tired of being afraid. She wanted to live without fear of doing something that would make Colin mad for fear of getting hurt, of being abused.

Robin went over to where there was a pay phone and got out a handful of change and selected the right amount and called Jason's Penthouse.

Brenda was running down the stairs when she heard the phone ring and knew that Jason hated when she answered his phone but did it anyway just as Jason came out of the kitchen to answer it. "Hello."

"Brenda." Robin said relieved she picked up the phone and not Jason.

"Robin?" Brenda said "Is it really you?" Jason was shocked that Robin had called the penthouse. How did she know the number? Maybe Mac told her, but why would he?

"Yes, it is. I need help, I am at the airport I need you to come here and get me and I need somewhere safe to hide."

"You're in trouble." Brenda said getting Jason's attention further.

"Yes I am, please come and hurry." Robin tells her best friend and sister.

"I'll be right there. Where are you at?" Brenda asked, ignoring Jason who was asking her what was going on, what kind of trouble Robin was in. Brenda didn't answer him but concentrated on what Robin was saying.

"I will be at the food court on the lower level." Robin tells her.

"Okay I will be there soon sweetie, hang on." Brenda knew by Robin's voice that something was very wrong.

"I will, just come and hurry." Robin said hanging up the pay phone. She went to get her luggage and to go to the food court to wait.

"What's going on with Robin, Brenda?" Jason was worried, something wasn't right.

"I don't know all I know is she is in trouble. I am going to the airport and picking her up." Brenda said grabbing her purse.

"I'm going with you." Jason said grabbing his keys, and his wallet.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Brenda asked Jason not knowing everything that happened between Jason and Robin but knowing it didn't end well.

"Rather it's a good idea or not I am still going. Let's go or I will leave you here." Jason said anxious to get to Robin having a bad feeling about this.

"Alright but if Robin gives you hell don't say I didn't warn you that if she wanted you there she would have asked you to come." Brenda walks out of the penthouse with Jason following behind.

At the airport Robin had grabbed her bags and was waiting at the food court, she had gone into the bathroom and taken off her disguise and now was waiting for Brenda, she sure hoped she came soon, she needed to get out of sight fast, Colin was sure to follow her and she was afraid of what he would do to her if he found her. She sat there waiting drinking coffee.

Brenda and Jason walked into the airport and went to the food court that was on the lower level and there was Robin, she was still the most beautiful woman that Jason had ever seen, Jason thought. Where had that thought come from? He wondered.

Brenda rushed over to Robin with Jason following, Robin turns sensing something and there was Brenda rushing toward her with Jason behind her, she wasn't expecting to see Jason. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Robin got up and hugged Brenda but pulled back with a yelp. "What is it Robin?"

Jason was also curious as to why Robin would yelp at a little hug. "I am hurt, I will show you and tell you what is going on but can we get out of here first."

"Of course, is this all your luggage? You don't have anymore?" Jason thought women carried lots of bags at least that is what he had learned from living with Brenda.

"No that's it, I was in a hurry and only grabbed necessary items."

"Are you running from something?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes I am. I needed to get away from Paris and away from Colin fast."

"Who's Colin?" Jason asked jealousy already setting in.

"My husband."

"Husband?" Jason croaks as Brenda asked the same thing.

Brenda adds "You got married that's fantastic."

"No, Brenda it isn't." Robin said.

"Why not?" Jason wants to know. "Are you running from him?"

"Yes." Robin told the both of them.

"Why? Do you need some time away?" Brenda asked trying to understand.

"No, not time away. I need a divorce on grounds of physical, sexual, verbal and emotional abuse. He beat me repeatedly and almost killed me this last time. He is going to come after me and I would like to be gone from the airport when he gets here."

"My God, I'm sorry Robin." Jason said and Brenda was in shock. "Let's go." And with that Jason grabbed Robin's two small bags and Brenda, Robin and Jason went outside and got into the limo and headed to the penthouse, so they could talk privately.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please if you want a story updated please PM me with name of story and I will try to update it!


	2. Chapter 2

ABUSED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writers did not put Robin and Jason back together

Story takes place in 2002/2003

Please forgive errors of spelling and grammar

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"No, not time away. I need a divorce on grounds of physical, sexual, verbal and emotional abuse. He beat me repeatedly and almost killed me this last time. He is going to come after me and I would like to be gone from the airport when he gets here."

"My God, I'm sorry Robin." Jason said and Brenda was in shock. "Let's go." And with that Jason grabbed Robin's two small bags and Brenda, Robin and Jason went outside and got into the limo and headed to the penthouse, so they could talk privately.

In the limo Brenda finally found her voice "You said this Colin abused you, physical, sexual, verbal and emotionally. You said he would come after you, how did you get away from him?"

"I pretended to go to work and instead got a disguise on and caught a plane to New York City and then to Port Charles and went in the bathroom and changed out of it."

"Robin, you said he will follow you here." Jason asked.

Just then the doors open and Jason said "Let's go upstairs to my penthouse."

Jason gets the two pieces of luggage that Robin brought and they head upstairs. Luckily for them, Carly does not open the door to penthouse 4 and they think they're safe from her until Jason opens the door and sees Carly and Sonny there and when they see Robin there are two different reactions Carly is furious that she is back in Port Charles and especially with Jason and goes to step up to her and Jason and Brenda blocks her and Sonny can't believe his little sister is home. Sonny gets up and tries to go over to her but Jason and Brenda block him too.

Sonny asks knowing something is wrong now "What is it? What is wrong with Robin? Is it the HIV? Has it progressed to AIDS?"

"No, Sonny it hasn't the virus is still undetectable." Robin said.

"Then what is wrong? I know something is."

"I suppose you have a right to know. My husband almost killed me. He has been physically, emotionally, sexually, and verbally abusive and when he finds out I am gone he will come after me. I asked Brenda to come to the airport to get me and take me somewhere safe and Jason also showed up and brought me here."

"I'm sorry, Robin. What do you need? I will help in any way I can. Do you want me to have him taken care of? He won't come after you anymore." Sonny said.

"As tempting as that sounds and believe me it does. I want a divorce and him out of my life but still alive."

"Why? After what he did to you, I would want him dead." Carly asked.

"I just don't want to be responsible for his death. I hate him with a passion. I have for a long time, actually since our honeymoon when he began to abuse me. You think you know someone and then you get to know them and they are totally different. I tried to get away from him but he threatened Maxie and Georgie and told me what he would do to them if I ever left and I am scared for them and I need to call Mac so he can be on the lookout for Colin, if he believes me."

"Why wouldn't your uncle believe you?" Carly asked the question again.

"He loves Colin, and was so happy the day I married him. I hope he believes me but Colin is a cop and can lie better than anyone I know."

"You think this Colin will come after you, then beat him to the punch, do you have bruises or something?"

"Yes, Carly, I do. Why?"

"Show them to your uncle, show him what Colin did." Carly said.

"That's actually a good idea, let's call Mac and ask him to come over and you can talk to him here." Jason said.

"I don't know. I don't want to call in case Colin is with him." Robin said, she is terrified of what is going to happen and she is scared Mac won't believe her.

"I will call Mac and ask him to come over. Is that okay?" Jason said, willing to help Robin. She didn't deserve this and no one not even Carly thinks she does.

"Yes, just don't tell him I am here. Okay?" Robin says, scared. She had a bad feeling.

"I'll call him right now." Jason picks up the phone and calls Mac.

Mac picks up the phone hoping it was Robin, Colin had called and told him she was missing and telling him he would be there shortly. Colin thought that she was in the states. Colin told Mac he was working on something big. It was classified which Mac understood. He saw Jason's name and groaned, Colin who had just arrived looked at Mac and Mac said "It's not Robin or about Robin, I can guarantee it. Hello. Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to come to my penthouse immediately and not to tell anyone about it. It is life and death important, Mac come now please."

"I have company from Paris. I just can't leave." 

"You have company from Paris." Robin's eyes widen knowing it is Colin.

"Yes, why?"

"It is imperative to come here now. Someone's life is on the line and I will only give you this information and only now, show up alone within 20 minutes or someone you love is going to die." Jason hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Robin asked, Colin is there she knew it.

"Is he coming?" Brenda asked.

"I hope so." Jason said, "You heard what I said."

"My god I know its Colin, I am scared that Mac will believe him and not me."

"You have marks, or bruises or something?"

"Yes, I do."

"Show them to him. A picture is worth a thousand words."

"Alright, now after he leaves I have to find somewhere secure to live. Do you guys know somewhere I can rent that isn't a lot of money and that has good security?"

"Yes, you will stay here until we are sure you are safe. Don't argue Robin, this is the safest place for you." Everyone is shocked at Jason's suggestion.

"That's a great idea. We will live together again." Brenda said.

"It is a good idea, Jason and having guards on her when she goes out is another good idea." Sonny said.

"Robin, please stay here. I will have guards on you wherever you want to go. He won't get near you." Jason said.

"Jason, thank you. I accept, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I haven't felt safe in a year and a half, since I married him."

"You've been married to him that long?" Carly asked. "Has he been abusing you that long?"

"Yes, he threatened Maxie and Georgie if I left he would have them hurt and I believed it. So I stayed and then he almost killed me a week ago and I knew I had to leave and so I pretended to go to work. I had stashed a bag of clothes and some money at a bus depot got them got my protocol from the pharmacy and got a disguise on and left Paris and headed here."

Just then there is a knock on the door.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
